Stefania Chulgrol
Hederhelm, Resha |Residence = Palaskpurst |Education=Alkarin School |Alma=University of Resha |Party = Social Democrats |Religion = Church of Resha |Spouse = Martin Chulgrol (m. 1975) |Children = 3}} Stefania Noella Chulgrol (née Stanberg; born 17 April 1950) is a Reshan politician who has been the Prime Minister of Resha since 2009 and Leader of the Social Democratic Party since 2008. Chulgrol was first elected to the Assembaskgrot in 1993, where she became known as a strong speaker and devoted politician. In 2001, she was elected the Social Democratic Party's parliamentary leader. She was later elected the Social Democratic Party leader in 2008, after the retirement of Aleksander Vurmask. Chulgrol's platform has prioritized social welfare and the modernization of Reshan society. After winning the 2009 election, Chulgrol became the third female Prime Minister of Resha, after Elsa Gregger and Patricija Mursk. Chulgrol's Third Cabinet is a four-party majority government consisting of the Social Democratic Party, Peace Party, Green Party, and Christian Democrats. Family background and education Chulgrol was born in Hederhelm and was raised in a middle-class household in the Karu borough. Her father, Arvik Stanberg (1919–2013), worked as a consultant, while her mother, Inga Erna Kammermann (1923–), was a secretary. Chulgrol has two brothers, one older and one younger. As early as preschool, Chulgrol was shown to excel academically, being the first in her class to learn how to read. After graduating from elementary school in 1966, Chulgrol began attending Alkarin School where she studied a social sciences program with a specialization in sociology. She graduated from high school in 1970, and later earned her bachelor's degree in sociology from the University of Resha in 1972. She earned a master's degree in sociology from the University of Resha in 1974. Prior to beginning a career in politics, Chulgrol worked as a counselor at a rehabilitation clinic and in the private sector as a public relations manager. Political career Local government Chulgrol first began her political career after being elected as a deputy city councilor for the city of Hederhelm in 1985. She left the position in 1989 to work at her local chapter of the Social Democratic Party, being elected chairwoman in 1992. Parliamentarian Chulgrol left her position as chairwoman after she was elected into the Assembaskgrot from Hederhelm in 1993. She has been reelected six times since. Chulgrol was the chairwoman of the Committee on Constitutional Affairs from 2005 to 2009. Party Leader In 2008, Chulgrol was elected Leader of the Social Democratic Party in the 2008 election. She advanced to the final round of voting along with Agnesa Hampermann, and won the popular vote with over 60%. Prime Minister Chulgrol became the presumptive head of government on 25 May 2009 after winning the 2009 election. She was officially appointed Prime Minister on 5 June by Sabina II, becoming the nation's third female Prime Minister after Elsa Gregger and Patricija Mursk. Personal life Chulgrol married Martin Chulgrol, an educator and university lecturer, in 1975. Together they have three children: Henrik Jon (born 26 January 1978), Olivia Pauline (born 13 May 1980), and Hanna Vendela (born 17 March 1982). Henrik and Olivia are both lawyers, while Hanna is a veterinarian. The family resided in the Marsdakt borough until 2000, and later moved into the Standal borough, which they still own property in. Religion Chulgrol is a member of the Church of Resha. She was baptized in the church, communed, and confirmed. Regarding her faith, Chulgrol has stated, "Yes I'm a Christian and yes I believe in God. While I don't attend church weekly like some people do, I try to as much as possible. Religion isn't my top priority but it's something that's nice to have in your life". Despite her beliefs, Chulgrol is a strong advocate for the separation of church and state. Category:Living people Category:1950 births Category:Members of the Assembaskgrot Category:Reshan Christians Category:Reshan women in politics Category:People from Hederhelm Category:Prime Ministers of Resha Category:University of Resha alumni Category:Alkarin School alumni Category:Women prime ministers Category:Leaders of the Social Democratic Party of Resha Category:Female heads of government Category:21st-century Reshan politicians Category:21st-century women politicians Category:20th-century Reshan politicians Category:20th-century women politicians Category:Reshan Social Democrats